


Dance With Me

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns home after filming on location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another FFF submission! Thanks Dina :) Enjoy!

_“Two months?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer._

_“_ _Yes. And then I get 10 days off, and return for another 2 months of filming,” I responded, watching her closely._

_S_ _he nodded as she looked down at her hands. We were sitting on her couch after dinner. I hadn’t wanted to tell her; I knew it would be upsetting. I could tell that she was trying to be brave, and not break down in front of me. That made it even worse._

_“_ _When are you leaving?” she asked quietly, still not looking at me._

_“_ _Day after tomorrow,” I answered, waiting for her angry reply, as I had put off telling her until the last minute._

_But again, she simply nodded. My heart was breaking, as I could sense her sadness growing exponentially._

_“I will call you every day, and we can text, and email. Plus, if you want, we can skype or FaceTime …” I said softly, taking her hands in mine._

_Finally, she looked at me. Her eyes were glistening with the tears she was trying so desperately to keep from falling. I just wanted to pull her into my arms, hold her, and let her cry. But I knew she wouldn’t do that, even if that was what she wanted to do._

_“_ _Well, then,” she said slowly, “I guess we better enjoy this time together.”_

_I tried to smile at her courage, but I couldn’t. I felt awful. I sighed. I knew what I had to say, but I so didn’t want to say it. I stood up, and walked over to the window. I took a deep breath and continued._

_“I’ll understand if you want to break up with me. I’ve … I’ve done this before. It’s not easy. I know you’re upset, and that you’re trying to be strong for me. So if you want out now, or later, I won’t be angry.”_

_When I turned around, I saw her staring at me, utterly distraught. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks._

_“Is that what you want?” she asked, looking directly at me._

_“_ _No! I …I love you! But it’s killing me to see you this upset, and I haven’t even left yet.”_

_She stood up, her demeanor changing. “So you have no confidence in me? You don’t think I can handle this?” she said, the anger seeping into her voice._

_I sighed again, not liking the turn the conversation was taking. “That’s not it at all. But we have become very close in the last few months, and … and …”_

_“And what?” she all but screamed at me._

_“And for the first time, EVER, I don’t want to be involved in a project because I have to leave someone!”_

_She gasped, not only because I had yelled back at her, but also because of what I had said._

_All of a sudden she sank to the floor, sobbing. I went and joined her on the floor, and we just sat there, crying in each other’s arms…_

That was two months ago. And now, here I was, on the plane, flying back home to be with her.

These were the most hellish two months I think I have ever experienced. It was tolerable at first. I was so busy, and she had a new project at the museum, so the few minutes that we were able to talk each day were enough.

But as the days wore on, it became increasingly unbearable. It took all my strength and ability to endure these 8 weeks of filming. I wasn’t sleeping well at all, my appetite had steadily decreased, and I found myself checking my phone at every break with the faintest hope that there would be a message from her.

As horrible as it was for me, I knew it was even worse for her. I could hear it in her voice when we talked, and I could see it on the rare occasions when we were able to FaceTime. My heart literally ached for her.

Two days ago, however, things changed drastically. She had only sent me 2 texts, and I hadn’t talked to her at all. The texts contained only a few words, and she had stopped adding those cute little emojis. Something was definitely wrong.

_Maybe she decided that it’s not worth it, that I’m not worth it._

I shook my head, willing myself not to think about it. I closed my eyes and tried to rest for the remainder of the flight …

My sister and her fiancé met me at the airport. She immediately knew something was wrong, but I didn’t want to discuss it with her. We walked silently to where she had parked my jag and her car.

After I thanked my sister, I sat in the car for a few minutes. I had texted my beloved angel as soon as I landed, but I got no response. I called her, but it went to voicemail.

_This is so not good. She probably doesn’t want to break up with me over the phone …_

I decided to be bold, and instead of going home, I drove to her house. As I pulled up, I noticed her car wasn’t there. I got out of the jag and walked to the door anyway. I rang the bell, and knocked, but no answer.

I sighed dejectedly, and returned to the car. I tried calling her one last time, but I just got her voicemail again.

It was all I could do to keep the tears at bay while I drove back home. I pulled my suitcase out of the trunk and dragged it up the sidewalk. I fished my keys out of my pocket, and opened the door.

 _Music? I really must be in a bad way – I’m hallucinating._ No, there really was music playing in the living room. _George Gershwin?_

As I ventured further into the house, I smelled something. As I reached the dining room, I was stunned. The table was set, with candles burning, and fresh flowers.

I wandered into the kitchen to find sauce and homemade pasta cooking on the stove. Much to my delight, what I had smelled was homemade bread baking in the oven.

_She’s here! My beautiful angel is here!_

I was about to shout for her when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I rushed out into the living room to see her descending from the upper floor.

“Tom!” she cried, running to me. She launched herself into my open arms, and held on tightly. “You’re home!” she said happily into my chest.

We just stood there, wrapped in each other’s arm, for a few minutes. The timer on the oven sounded, and she pulled away from me. She looked up at me and smiled.

“The bread’s ready, which means we can eat soon. Why don’t you take your stuff upstairs and freshen up? It’ll be ready by then,” she said cheerfully.

I gently caressed her cheek and kissed her. “I love you, so very much.”

“I love you too Tom,” she replied, with a dreamy look in her eyes that made my heart melt.

I did as she commanded, and returned a few minutes later, to find dinner waiting for me.

“This looks, and smells, divine,” I said, sitting down. She blushed. _God, how I missed that!_

“Tell me about the movie,” she said quietly. “I know you can’t tell me much, but I’d like to hear how it went.”

I smiled, and told her about the film, and some other things, while we ate. She laughed when I asked for seconds.

“Didn’t they feed you there?” she asked jokingly, as she stood to refill my plate.

I tried to hide the look on face, but she saw anyway.

“What is it?” she asked.

I took her free hand and kissed it softly.  “After dinner,” I replied. She regarded me for a moment, and then returned to the kitchen.

We ate the rest of our dinner, and dessert, in silence. I helped her clean up, and then we went into the living room.

The music was still playing softly as we sat on the sofa. I took her in arms and held her. Having her next to me felt so good, so right. _How am I going to leave her again??_

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she inquired gently.

I sighed. I needed to be honest with her. “It was rough. I missed you so terribly, that I couldn’t eat or sleep. And the last 2 days, when I hardly heard from you … I thought …”

She broke free from my embrace, and stared into my eyes. “You thought what?” she asked.

I looked down, not wanting her to see the pain in my eyes. “I thought you were going to break up with me. I thought you had come to the conclusion that we … I wasn’t worth it.”

She sighed, and when I looked back up at her, I saw her lip quivering. She sniffled a bit, trying to maintain her composure.

“I knew you were struggling. I could hear it in your voice, and then I began to feel worse than I already did. I was causing you, and consequently your work to suffer. That was the most awful feeling,” she said sadly.

“I was going to tell you that maybe we should break up, as it was causing you such distress. I couldn’t bear the thought of you doing poorly, and not succeeding because of me,” she continued, my heart breaking with each sentence.

“But then one morning, after crying myself to sleep, I realized that it hurt so badly because I care about you so much. I was a wreck because I love you. And that led me to hope that you were so distraught because you … you loved me so much,” she said, looking at me intently.

“I do love you, with all of my heart. And you are absolutely correct. But when I didn’t hear from you, I got worried. And then when you weren’t home this afternoon …”

“You went to my house?” she asked incredulously.

I nodded. “Yep. I needed to see you. And your car wasn’t there, and you didn’t respond to my texts or calls …”

She giggled. _Seeing that smile gave me hope._

“My car broke down at the museum yesterday and is at the mechanic’s. I took a cab. And I left my phone at the house. I didn’t notice until I was already here,” she said, embarrassed.

I leaned in and kissed her gently. Her soft lips felt so good. She broke the kiss first.

“I do love you. I hope you know that,” she said sweetly.

I smiled and replied, “And I hope you know how very much I love you.”

She grinned, and stood up. I watched as she began to move the furniture around. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the sofa.

“Angel, what are you doing?” I asked, as she struggled to reposition the large piece of furniture.

She proceeded to walk over to her docked iPod, selected a new playlist, and turned up the volume.

I smiled. _Frank Sinatra. She adores the man’s music. But what is she up to?_

She walked back over to me, and kissed me tenderly. “Dance with me,” she said lovingly.

I kissed her again, and pulled her into arms. As we danced, I whispered, “Can we do this every time I come back?”

She chuckled, and replied, “Yes, but with 2 conditions.”

I grinned, and said, “Yes?”

She stopped our dance, and regarded me closely. “I’d like to … maybe … use your library sometimes.”

I laughed heartily. “You really think you need to ask?”

I stopped her blushing giggles with a sweet kiss.

“And what’s the 2nd condition?”

She looked wickedly at me, and grabbed my arm. “I get to lead!”

“Deal!” I agreed, picking her up off the floor and spinning her around.

I set her back on her feet and kissed her passionately. I looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you Marie.”

“I love you too, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
